The Candy's War
by Mirty
Summary: C'est connu, après L, Mello est le plus grand fan de surcreries. Alors, tout le monde imagine bien les dégâts que peut provoquer le blond le jour d'Halloween. Et si, en plus, l'amour s'en mêle... *yaoi, MxM, NxM*
1. Alea jacta es

**THE CANDY'S WAR **_**(1)**_

_Auteur__: un être supérieurement génial… moi, quoi ! XD_

_Disclaimer__: hahaha !!! J'ai fait un hold-up dans le studio de Death Note, et j'ai kidnappé Matt et Mello !!! Ils sont à moi ! Enfiiiiiiiiiiiin !_

_Rated__ : K+_

_Paring__: nearXmello, mattXmello, et melloXchocolat ! XD_

_Note__: Voilà une autre fic sur Halloween, mais cette fois c'est sur nos 3 petits chéris de la Wammy's House !!! L'histoire se déroule à Londres, un 31 octobre, le même jour que celui de L et Light. Donc, Mello, Matt et Near ont respectivement 15, 14 et 13 ans ! Normalement, la fic devrait faire 5 chapitres, j'en posterait un toutes les semaines. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas "Tout ça pour une jupe", mais j'ai cette idée de fic en tête depuis Novembre, il **fallait** que je l'écrive ! Surtout que je suis super fan de Death Note, et encore plus de Mello !! Je l'adoooooore ! Alors, voilà un petit délire sortit de mon esprit dérangé, avec du yaoi, je suis désolé, mais, pour moi, les mangas, le chocolat et le yaoi sont les fondements de ma vie ! XD (peut-être qu'un jour je songerais à écrire une fic hétéro... un jour !)_

_Note 2__: en italique, ce sont les pensées des personnages. En italique et entre « guillemets », ce sont les flash back. Pour les numéros en gras __**(X)**__ ça renvoi à mes notations, qui sont en bas de page._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapitre 1**__**: Alea jacta es** _

_("Le sort en est jeté")_

- Je suis trop vieux… vraiment trop vieux…, marmonnait inlassablement le directeur de la Wammy's House.

Roger se trouvait assis dans son bureau, versant la moitié d'un verre de whisky. Au moment de reposer la bouteille, il suspendit son verre, se demandant si noyer ses chagrins dans l'alcool était une attitude raisonnable pour un directeur d'orphelinat.

Puis, il repensa à sa journée.

Et songea à la soirée qui l'attendait.

…

Finalement, il reprit la bouteille et remplis nettement son verre. Un peu d'alcool ne serait pas de trop pour aider ses vieux nerfs à tenir le coup. Il but son verre d'un trait, laissa son regard dériver jusqu'au calendrier, et décida de s'en servir un second.

Le calendrier… En ce jour, il était la cause des malheurs qui accablaient le directeur. C'est ce calendrier satannique qui avait réveillé le plus terrible des bourreaux.

Pour comprendre, et compatir, à la douleur de Roger, mettons nous en situation **(2)**.

**oOoOo**

Tout d'abord, prenez un manoir dans la campagne anglaise verdoyante. Mettez-y des orphelins tous plus géniaux les uns que les autres. Et n'oubliez pas les éléments les plus importants : un jeune rouquin accroc aux jeux vidéo, un petit albinos génial mais asocial, et, surtout, un blond drogué au chocolat, et surexcité en toutes circonstances.

Par « toutes circonstances », je veux dire « les jours normaux ». Or, aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour ordinaire.

Aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial (d'après les orphelins).

Aujourd'hui est un jour maudit (d'après le directeur).

Aujourd'hui est un jour superbe (d'après un certain blond).

Aujourd'hui est Halloween (d'après le calendrier).

Or, Halloween veut dire sucrerie. Et même si Mello n'est pas au même niveau que son idole, le grand génie L, dans le domaine des sucreries, il faut avour qu'il est son meilleur successeur. C'est pourquoi, depuis son réveil, à 5 heures du matin, le blond ne pensait qu'à une chose : la quête qui aurait lui le soir même. Son excitation était telle qu'une surveillante, à bout, avait finit par lui conseiller de se changer les idées en attendant la nuit.

Conseil malhabile, car trop bien suivit par Mello.

Résultat de la journée : la corde à sauter de Mona, les tubes de peinture de Linda, les ballons de baseball, de basket et de foot de Moneer, Luffy, et Peter, les feutres de Nami et les ciseaux d'Hermione disparurent dans la matinée.

Mais tout avait été plus ou moins retrouvé l'après-midi. La corde avait permit au blond d'attacher Near à un arbre, la peinture avaient repeint les habits anciennement immaculés, les ballons s'étaient transformés en projectiles contre l'albinos, les feutres l'avaient maquillé, et, heureusement, les surveillantes avait retrouvée Mello avant qu'il ne scalpe sa victime à l'aide des ciseaux.

Les facéties de Mello n'avaient pas été au goût du directeur qui avait consigné le farceur dans sa chambre pour le reste de l'après-midi, le menaçant de le priver d'Halloween si son attitude ne s'améliorait pas. Menace de trop, car elle avait réveillé la fureur du blond. Sa colère monta petit à petit, crispant son visage de chérubin, et son irritation atteignant son paroxysme, sa bouche s'était ouverte pour débiter les pires insanités à l'encontre du directeur.

Si l'impétuosité de Mello était connue du directeur, celui-ci fut surpris par la violence de la réaction. En effet, même au summum de ses colères, le garçon avait toujours fait attention à ne pas dépasser la limite du respect qui était dût au directeur, de crainte que tout cela soit rapporté à L. Mais, pour défendre Halloween, Mello était prêt à exterminer quiconque oserait se mettre entre lui et **SA** fête.

Heureusement pour le pauvre directeur dépassé par cette rage inattendue, la chef des surveillantes passait par là et entendit les injures du blondinet et rentra dans le bureau voir ce qui se passait. Après avoir sévèrement réprimandé l'enfant, elle l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre où il pourrait se calmer en attendant le départ du cortège.

**oOoOo**

Voilà pourquoi le directeur était actuellement en train de boire un ''petit'' remontant. La journée qui venait de s'écouler lui faisait redouter le pire pour la soirée. Et il savait que, quelque soit les moyens mis en œuvre pour surveiller le blond, celui-ci réussirait à échapper à sa vigilance pour commettre ses méfaits. De quoi laisser craindre le pire…

Au fil de ses pensées Roger avait enchaîné verres sur verres et finit par vider la bouteille. Au même moment, la pendule sonna 18 heures 45. L'heure du rassemblement.

Allez, courage…

_Ave _Watari_, morituri te salutant _**(3)**! Pensa Roger en regardant la photo du fondateur de l'orphelinat.

Puis il se leva. Argh… depuis quand le sol tanguait ainsi ? Le directeur sentait que cette soirée allez vraiment être une des pires de sa vie.

**oOoOo**

- Melloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !

Matt, planté devant la porte de la chambre, commençait à s'impatienter. 18 heures 50 et le blond n'était **toujours **pas prêt.

_Comme d'habitude_, pensa le geek tout en commençant à faire les cent pas.

Soudain, le grincement de la porte se fit entendre et Matt s'arrêta de marcher. Il se retourna vers le blond avec l'intention de lui passe un savon pour son retard. Mais, voyant la personne qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, sa mâchoire se décrocha.

Devant lui se trouvait une créature androgyne, les cheveux blonds brillant telle une auréole, seul attribut angélique dans son déguisement. Il était habillé d'un haut et d'un pantalon, tous deux en cuir rouge, moulants élégamment ses formes. Il était chaussé d'une paire de bottes de cuir rouge qui se fermaient par un laçage des plus complexes. Sa tenue était complétée par une queue de diable accroché à son postérieur, et une paire de cornes, rouges elles-aussi. Mello avait soulignés ses yeux d'un trait de khôl noir, et tenait dans sa main gauche une fourche en plastique et un immense sac en cuir, rouges, bien évidemment, et dans sa droite une tablette chocolatée, qu'il croqua férocement.

- Alors, comment tu me trouves ? demanda le diablotin.

- Trop sexy… murmura Matt, en transe.

- Quoi ? fit Mello.

- Euh… je veux dire, ta tenue te va très bien ! tenta de rattraper Matt.

- Hum… tu es déguisé en quoi, toi ?

Le rouquin était habillé dans une tenue des plus ténébreuses. Son pantalon de tissu était noir, et ses bottes toutes aussi foncées. En haut, il portait un pull gris foncé, et par-dessus un petit gilet en cuir noir, sans manches et aux attaches argentées. Attachée à sa ceinture de couleur ébène se trouvait un poignard et un sac de toile grise. Pour compléter la tenue, Matt avait des gants de cuir noir aux mains et un chapeau, sombre lui-aussi, qui cachait les cheveux roux parsemés de mèches brunes. Et, le plus important, un immense manteau noir posé sur ses épaules.**(4)**

Si Mello était sexy dans sa tenue, pour Matt, le mot juste se trouvait être « séduisant ».

Mais, séduisant ou pas, s'il ne répondait pas à la question du blond dans les cinq secondes qui suivaient, ses chances de survie seraient faible. Voilà pourquoi Matt consentit à répondre à son ami, en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était l'évidence même :

- Bah, en Van Helsing.

- Qui ? tiqua Mello, qui était énervé par l'attitude hautaine de son ami, autant que par sa propre ignorance sur le sujet dont parlait le roux.

- Van Helsing ! Tu sais, le héros du film qu'on a vu le mois dernier.

- Ah, le tueur de loup-garou et de vampires, fit l'autre en croquant du chocolat avec dédain, pour compenser son ignorance.

- Oui… mais, tu sais, moi je suis adaptable. Je peux aussi chasser les diablotines, fit le rouquin d'un air enjôleur en frôlant la ''diablotine''.

- DIABLOTIN**E** ???? cria le blond, furieux, crispant ses poings convulsivement.

Voyant Mello devenir aussi rouge que sa tenue, Matt opta pour un repli stratégique. Mello fulmina contre son crétin de meilleur ami, avant de relever le sous-entendu vicieux qui se trouvait dans la remarque, et que Matt avait habilement dissimulé avec l'emploi du féminin.

Furieux contre les no-life pervers, Mello croqua un bout de chocolat et se mit en route vers la grande porte d'un pas hâtif. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il rate le départ à cause de cet imbécile !

Mais, à force de ruminer ses pensées, le blond percuta un autre enfant qui sortait de sa chambre. Le pauvre se retrouva propulsé par terre suite à sa rencontre avec Mello, mais cela n'empêcha pas le blond de crier sur le malheureux :

- TU PEUX PAS FAIRE ATTENTION ESPECE DE… Near ?!

- … Mello…

Le diablotin resta un instant à observer son rival, surpris de le voir porter autre chose que son habituel pyjama blanc. D'habitude, pour Halloween, Near se déguisait en fantôme, ce qui lui permettait de rester vêtu de blanc. Mais cette année, cela avait changé. En effet, l'albinos portait un haut vert foncé à manches longues avec un pantalon fait de toile orange, qui laissait apparaître de simples chaussures noires. Pour éviter d'attraper froid, Near portait également une écharpe en laine, orange elle-aussi. En guise d'accessoires, l'enfant portait sur la tête un petit chapeau de paille orange, et un seau en forme de citrouille accroché à un bâton, afin d'y récolter les bonbons.

Mello resta perplexe. En quoi l'albinos pouvait bien être déguisé ? La question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais demander ne serait pas une défaite ?? D'un autre côté, rester dans l'ignorance ferait trop plaisir à ce sale petit… Grrrr ! Quoiqu'il fasse, il serait perdant face au minus. Il choisit de faire un compromis, et profitant que son rival soit toujours par terre, il le regarda de haut et engagea la conversation d'un air ennuyé :

- T'es pas en fantôme cette année ?

- Non, comme tu le vois…

Petit tic facial de la part du plus âgé à l'entente de cette réponse dédaigneuse, selon lui.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Bah, pourquoi t'es pas en fantôme ?

- Ah. Roger a pensé que cela serait bénéfique que je change mes habitudes et porte autre chose que du blanc.

- Mouais. Blanc ou pas blanc, tu reste un mioche insupportable.

- …

Un silence s'installa, durant lequel Mello croqua un bout de chocolat, se demandant comment il allait faire pour savoir en quoi était déguisé Near, sans que cela ne soit une défaite. Rageant de ne trouver aucune solution, il finit par regarder l'albinos qui se relevait et, rageusement, siffla :

- Et t'es quoi au juste ?

- Jack'O'Lantern **(5)**, répondit sobrement Near.

- Ah, le mioche condamné à errer sur Terre pour ses mauvaises actions. Ca te va bien…

- Je trouve aussi que ton costume reflète ta personnalité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? fit le blond avec agressivité.

- Au vu de ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, je dirais que ce déguisement te va à merveille.

- Espèce de sale mioche, retire ce que tu as dit, fit Mello en empoignant l'albinos par le col.

- Mais je ne dis que la vérité, fit Near sans émotions apparente.

- Tu vas voir je vais te…

- MELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!

A ce moment là, Matt déboula au coin du couloir. Il agrippa Mello, le faisant lâcher prise sur Near, dont les fesses firent de nouveau connaissance avec le sol.

- Matt, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Je te retourne la question ! Il est 18 heures 57, on part dans 3 minutes. Et si tu n'es pas en bas à l'heure, tu ne pourras pas sortir !!

- Quoi ?!

- Allez, dépêche-toi ! Laisse Near, le plus important c'est les bonbons !!!

Avant que Matt eut finit sa phrase, Mello était déjà partit en courant vers le hall, et s'arrêta au coin du couloir :

- Mattie ! Viens vite !! cria-t-il, le rouge aux joues. Puis, il reprit sa course sans attendre de réponse.

- …

Matt resta bouche bée devant l'effervescence du blond. _**(5)**_

- Je suis toujours étonné de voir la réaction que peuvent engendrer les sucreries chez Mello, déclama Near la face neutre.

- …

- Matt, ça va ?

- 'Tin, comment il était trop sexy comme ça… fit Matt d'un air absent.

- Hein ?

- Euh… oublie ce que j'ai dit !

Sur ce, le rouquin partit en courant lui aussi, laissant le jeune génie seul, toujours assis sur le sol, l'air indiffèrent.

- Je sens que la soirée va être riche en action, murmura Near pour lui.

Nul doute que Roger eut la même pensée en voyant débarquer un blond surexcité criant qu'il fallait qu'on l'attende pour partir.

**A suivre...**

* * *

_**(1)** Ceci est un petit jeu de mots anglais… l'avez-vous compris ? Car, en anglais, « candy » peut signifier « bonbon », mais aussi « douceur» (dans le sens pervers). J'ai appris ça à mes dépends lors d'un voyage en Irlande (ne pas parler de « candy » à un mec… après, il se fout de vous ! (T.T) )_

_**(2)**Non, je n'ai pas trop regardé le dvd Les mots d'Eric et Ramzy… ou à peine !_

_**(3)**petite parodie de l'expression latine très connue : « Ave César, ceux qui vont mourir te saluent ». Quillish se sent l'âme d'un gladiateur ! XD_

_**(4)**pour la description, je me suis inspirée de l'affiche du film Van Helsing. Alors, vous n'avez qu'à taper « Van Helsing » sur Image Google, et vous verrez la tenue !_

_**(5)** Jack'O'Lantern (« Jack la Lanterne » en français) est un personnage clé d'Halloween, issus d'une légende irlandaise. Suite à ces mauvaises actions sur Terre, à sa mort, Jack ne put rentrer au Paradis. Mais, comme de son vivant Jack avait également joué de nombreuses farces au Diable, celui-ci lui refusa aussi l'entrée en Enfer. Au final, Jack fut condamner à errer éternellement sur Terre et n'obtenu qu'une bougie pour éclairer son chemin, qu'il plaça dans une lanterne qu'il avait fait à partir d'une citrouille. Voilà d'où vient la fameuse citrouille d'Halloween !!! Par contre je n'avais pas d'image, donc j'ai complètement imaginé le déguisement !_

_**(6)** Vous avez trouvé de quel manga est tiré ce passage ? Et oui, c'est de Bleach, le tome 4 si je me souviens bien... C'est Orihime qui dit ça à Honsho et Tatsuki, juste avant l'attaque des hollows... j'adoooooooooooore la réplique de Honsho suite à ça ! XD_

_

* * *

_

_Voilà le premier chapitre ! Il fait un peu office de prologue. J'espère que vous avez aimé..._

_J'ai galéré pour trouver les costumes. Encore, Mello, je savais d'avance ce qu'il allait porter, et précisement. Mais pour Near et Matt, j'ai eu du mal. Surtout que je ne voulais pas d'un Near en fantôme. Alors, j'ai décidé de lui prendre un déguisement "classique". Pour Matt, j'ai eu le déclic en lisant la fic "The Storm" de Mauguine. Non, Matt n'est pas déguisé dans cette fic, mais il a une personnalité très sombre. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait donc un déguisement "sombre" à ce cher Mattie. Et comme je suis fan de van Helsing... voilà ! J'ai essayé de respecter les caractères des personnages pour les déguisements, j'espère avoir réussit._

_De même, pour la façon d'agir et de parler, j'ai essayé de respecter un maximum les caractères... Bon, ce n'est peut-être pas parfait, mais c'est ma façon de voir ! XD_

_Sinon, le prochain chapitre est déjà tapé, donc il sera publié le weekend prochain. Comme j'ai dit au début, la fic devrait compter 5 chapitres, 6 maximum. Et il y aura un chapitre par semaine, c'est sûr, j'ai presque finie d'écrire la fic (promis, je ne vais pas refaire les interminables retards comme pour "Tout ça pour une jupe")_

_Mais, ce n'est pas parce que la fic est presque finie de taper, que les reviews ne sont pas acceptées ! ;D_


	2. Que le combat commence !

**

* * *

**

THE CANDY'S WAR

_Auteur__ : si je vous dis que ça commence par M et finit par IRTY ?_

_Disclaimer__ : j'ai essayé de négocier avec Ohba et Obata pour acheter Mello et Matt, mais, pour une étrange raison, ils ont refusés ! (T.T)_

_Rated__ : K+_

_Paring__ : nearXmello, mattXmello, et melloXchocolat ! XD_

_Note__ : Mello, Matt et Near ont respectivement 15, 14 et 13 ans ! En italique, ce sont les pensées des personnages. En italique et entre « guillemets », ce sont les flash back. Pour les numéros en gras __**(X)**__ ça renvoi à mes notations, qui sont en bas de page._

_Note 2__ : Voilà le second chapitre ! Comme le titre l'indique, le combat commence entre deux de nos chers héros. Le premier prix ? Le coeur d'un certain blond... Et oui, je suis fan du MxM et du MxN, donc, vous allez avoir des deux tout au long de la fic... enfin, mon couple préféré va l'emporter à la fin (non, je n'ai pas fait de ménage à trois) mais, chut ! je ne dis pas quel couple ça sera !!!_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Que le combat commence !** _

Enfin ! Enfin, enfin, enfin !!! Enfin, le lugubre cortège partit de l'orphelinat. En tête du cortège, les plus jeunes enfants, impatients de commencer. Après, suivent les enfants un peu plus âgés, à l'air blasé, mais tout aussi pressés. Enfin, en lanterne rouge, se trouvent les surveillantes, ainsi que Roger, Near, Matt et Mello. Ce dernier aimerait bien courir devant pour prendre la tête de la file, mais le directeur de la Wammy's House lui avait ordonné de rester à ses côtés, pour mieux le surveiller.

_Ce n'est pas grave_, pensa le blond. _Si ça peut le rassurer… ça va endormir sa vigilance. Comme ça, plus tard, quand la soirée deviendra vraiment intéressante, je pourrais filer facilement._

Mais, une question surgit dans son esprit. Et Matt ? Fallait-il qu'il vienne avec lui ou pas ? Sa première pensée fut « _Bien sûr_ ». Puis, il repensa à se déclaration à propos de la ''chasse à la diablotine''. Alors, se retrouver, la nuit, seul avec lui, ça serait… dangereux… Mello rougit à cette simple pensée.

- Hé, Mello, ça va ? demande Matt.

- Hein ?

- Ca va ? T'es tout rouge.

- Ah ? Euh… j'ai… chaud.

- Chaud ? Un 31 octobre ??? Alors que tu n'as presque rien sur le dos.

- Et alors ? Si je te dis que j'ai chaud, c'est que j'ai chaud ! commença à s'énerver Mello.

Soudain, il sent une main prendre la sienne. Surpris, il se retourne :

- Near ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ???

- Tu as les doigts gelés, déclare Near d'un air posé, en fixant ses doigts entremêlés à ceux du blond.

- Et alors ? demande Mello, trop abasourdis pour dégager sa main.

- Alors, comment peux-tu dire que tu as chaud, quand ta main est gelée ?

- Mais… mais, mais…. CA NE TE REGARDE PAS ! hurle le diablotin, ne trouvant rien de mieux à rétorquer.

Tempêtant, Mello commença à s'insurger contre les petits albinos qui ne savent pas rester à leurs places et disent n'importe quoi. Mais, dans sa colère, il en oublia de retirer sa main. Near, même s'il ne le montra pas, était ravi de la situation, et préféra ne rien dire pour pouvoir apprécier le moment.

Ceci ne fut pas au goût de tout le monde. Et surtout pas au goût d'un certain rouquin, qui fusilla Near du regard. Ce dernier, sentant les ondes négatives, détacha son regard du blond qui continuait de s'énerver tout seul.

S'en suivit une guerre de regards noirs. Aucun des deux ne voulait baisser les yeux. Cela équivaudrait à céder Mello à l'autre. Une ambiance électrique se forma entre eux.

Le diablotin, au milieu d'eux, se rendit enfin compte de la tension existante. S'arrêtant de parler, il dévisagea ses deux compagnons, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe. Puis, enfin, ni tenant plus, il demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- …

Aucun ne répondit, continuant de mitrailler l'autre du regard.

- Hé, ho ! Je vous parle !! Vous foutez QUOI ?

- …rien, déclara finalement Matt, sans lâcher Near du regard.

Mello était totalement perdu. Enfin, Matt détourna les yeux.

**Near : 1/Matt : o**

Mais ce fut une victoire éphémère. Car Matt agrippa ensuite l'autre main de Mello, puis tira fortement le blond à sa suite, pour rejoindre le reste du groupe.

**Near : 1/Matt : 1**

Matt serrait étroitement la fine main, pour que celle-ci ne lui échappe pas, et marchait énergiquement tout en pestant contre l'albinos. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, Mello, obligé de suivre Matt, lâcha la main du plus jeune. Le blond était totalement perdu. Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez ces deux là ? Et Near restait immobile, seul au milieu de la rue, l'air impassible, mais dépité au fond de lui.

**Near : 1/ Matt : 2**

**Première manche : Matt vainqueur !**

Enfin, rien n'était perdu. La guerre ne faisait que commencer.

oOoOo

Matt était furieux. Comment cet imbécile osait tenir la main de SON Mello ?! Near monopolisait l'attention de son ami presque tous les jours, et le seul jour où Matt pouvait profiter pleinement de son blondinet était aujourd'hui. Mais, il fallait que ce sale petit albinos se rappelle à l'esprit de blond. Et, en plus, il en profitait pour le tripoter ! Trop, c'est trop !!! Si ce sale gamin veut la guerre, il va l'avoir, foi de geek !

De son côté, Mello était totalement perdu. Mais, qu'est-ce qui arrivait à son rouquin aujourd'hui ? Bon, le sous-entendu vicieux, ok, ce n'était pas la première fois que Matt lui en sortait. Même si ça surprenait toujours. Par contre, c'est bien la première fois que le blond voyait son ami s'énerver ainsi. D'habitude, c'était lui, Mello, qui s'énervait alors que le geek restait cool. Et là, d'un coup, voilà Matt qui provoque ouvertement Near ! Et Near qui le lui rend bien. Le diablotin avait l'impression de se retrouver dans la quatrième dimension : depuis quand Matt et Near perdent leurs sang froid ? Mello avait dut louper un épisode…

Raaaah, il n'y comprenait rien et cela l'énervais au plus haut point. Et Matt continuait de le tirer par la main… La main !!! Sa main était prisonnière de celle de son ami, si chaude, si douce, si… Stop ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de penser ? Non, il ne venait pas de fantasmer sur la main du roux, sur la prise tendre de ces doigts sur les siens. Tendre ???

_Argh, mauvaises pensées, sortez de mon esprit_, pesta le blondinet intérieurement. _Pense à autre chose, Mello ! __**(7)**_

Sur cette bonne résolution, il leva les yeux et fixa son regard sur la tête de Matt. Plus précisément, sur les cheveux roux flamboyants, tellement fins et doux. De sa place, le blond pouvait sentir les effluves du shampooing à la noisette que son homologue affectionnait depuis des années. Une odeur si familière, si rassurante…

'_Tain, après la main, je fantasme sur les cheveux de Matt,_ ronchonna Mello. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui ? …c'est p'être le manque de chocolat._

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Mello s'arrêta. Sentant cela, Matt fit de même et se retourna pour dévisager le diablotin, ne comprenant pas la raison de cet arrêt. Le blond plongea ses prunelles azur dans les émeraudes de son homologue. Pour une fois que les orbes vertes n'étaient pas cachées par ces immondes lunettes oranges.

Chacun profitait de ce moment de calme pour dévisager l'autre, cherchant des réponses.

_A quelles questions ? _songea Mello.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes plantés là ?

Les deux amis se retournèrent vers l'origine de cette voix monocorde, pour voir Near qui les observait.

- Rien qui ne te regarde, siffla Matt

Mello, encore une fois, fut surpris de cette atmosphère électrique. Mais, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Matt était sexy, énervé comme ça…

_Sexy ?! Ca ne va __**vraiment**__ pas, moi_, se dit Mello.

Le silence installer entre les trois protagonistes fut brisé par le blond :

- Du chocolat, murmura-t-il.

- Hein ? fut la seule chose que Matt trouva à dire.

-…

Near, comme toujours, économisa sa salive.

- Il me faut du chocolat. Tout de suite !!! continua Mello.

- Et bien, tu n'as qu'à faire la quête, comme les autres, fit l'albinos d'une voix lasse.

- Oh, je le savais pas ! Je croyais qu'on était là pour pique-niquer au clair de lune !!! T'es un vrai petit génie, toi, tu sais ?! ironisa le diablotin, un air crispé sur le visage.

Blessé dans son orgueil, Mello détacha sa main de son ami, et décida de revenir à son but initial : ramasser un max de bonbons. Et cette fois, il n'allait pas se laisser distraire par des pensées impures… euh, idiotes !

Une fois Mello partit, les deux enfants restant se dévisagèrent méchamment. Sans l'intervention du jeune génie, le geek aurait put garder Mello pour lui encore un peu. La guerre venait officiellement de débuter.

Le second round allez pouvoir commencer !

**1 manche remportée par Matt**

**Remise des compteurs à zéro :**

**Near : 0 /**** Matt : O**

_**The second round can begin !**_

**A suivre...**

* * *

_**(7)** On se croirait dans mon autre fic, « Tout ça pour une jupe », avec Roy qui se fout des baffes mentales… ça serait marrant de faire pareil avec Mello, mais je dois changer un peu de gag !_

* * *

_Alors ? Ca vous a plut ?? Et que pensez vous de l'idée de compter les points ? J'ai trop lu "The Prince of Tennis", maintenant je compte en set gagnant ! XD_

_Enfin, j'explique vite fait comment je compte les points entre Matt et Near. Un point à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux arrive à se rapprocher de Mello (ex : prendre sa main). Il y a aussi un point si ça éloigne l'autre de Mello (ex : tirer Mello derrière soi pour que Near soit seul). A chaque fois que Mello part, ça marque la fin de la manche. Celui qui aura gagné le plus de manche gagnera Mello !_

_Mais, le truc de compter les points, c'est juste un petit délire entre moi et une amie ! Sinon, ça n'a aucune incidence sur l'histoire, ça aide juste à voir l'évolution..._

_Si vous trouvez que c'est vraiment une idée pourrie, alors je l'enlèverais..._

_En tout cas, à la semaine prochaine !!!_


	3. Des bonbons ou des bonbons ?

**THE CANDY'S WAR**

_Auteur__ : …faut-il vraiment que je le précise ?_

_Disclaimer__ : dans une dimension parallèle, mon Mello adoré est rien qu'à moi ! …mais, dans cette dimension, il est à Ohba et Obata… snif…_

_Rated__ : K+_

_Paring__ : nearXmello, mattXmello et melloXchocolat ! XD_

_Note__ : Mello, Matt et Near ont respectivement 15, 14 et 13 ans ! En italique, ce sont les pensées des personnages. En italique et entre « guillemets », ce sont les flash back. Pour les numéros en gras __**(X)**__ ça renvoi à mes notations, qui sont en bas de page._

_Note 2__ : voilà le troisième chapitre ! Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas put le poster plus tôt… j'ai fêté es 21 ans de ma meilleure amie ce weekend, donc j'ai été super occupée… pas une minute pour poster ce chapitre ! Là j'ai enfin du temps libre, et la première chose que je fait : poster ce chapitre ! Enfin, c'est la deuxième chose que je fait… d'abord, j'ai lu le nouveau chapitre de The Storm de Mauguine… c'est une fanfic sur Death Note (plus précisement Matt, et Mello) et elle est géniale ! J'adore troooooooop !! Je vous conseille d'aller la lire ! Enfin, juste après ce nouveau chapitre de Candy's War ! :D_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Des bonbons ou… des bonbons ?**_

Chocolat, chocolat, chocolat, chocolat,…

Voilà ce qu'on aurait put lire dans les pensées de Mello en ce moment même. Tel un prédateur, le blond mettait tous ses sens à l'affut pour trouver cette proie chocolaté si agréable au goût. Il aurait également put penser que Matt devait lui aussi être agréable au goût, mais, cela aurait été une pensée déplacée. Donc, on n'y pense pas. On ne pense pas non plus au sourire charmeur du rouquin, à sa manie de passer sa main dans les cheveux, ce qui le rendait incroyablement irrésistible, et…

_Argh ! C'est pas vrai_, pesta intérieurement le diablotin. _C'est un cercle vicieux_ _!_

Mello n'en pouvait plus. Quelque soit la chose auquel il pensait, il en revenait toujours à ce crétin de geek qui lui sert d'ami. Et, si Mello n'avait pas été Mello, il aurait sûrement fait demi tour pour aller chercher le roux ne question, et… Et après il aurait improvisé ! Deux options s'offraient à lui : le taper ou l'embrasser, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive dans les deux cas. Les deux possibilités lui semblaient aussi attirante l'une que l'autre.

Mais, voilà, Mello était Mello et il avait son orgueil. Or de question qu'il aille à la recherche de cet imbécile ! Qu'il aille au diable !!! Surtout si le diable en question était blond et accroc au chocolat…

_Noooooooooon !_ hurla Mello en son fort intérieur. _Pourquoi mes pensées dérapent toujours ? J'ai besoin de chocolat. TOUT DE SUITE !!!_

Et, tel un toxico en manque, le blond se lança à la recherche du Saint Chocolat.

oOoOo

Pendant ce temps, le rouquin en question, ne se posait pas de question vis-à-vis de son orgueil. Il cherchait Mello. Et vite. Avant que ce ne soit l'albinos qui le trouve. Car Matt en était sûr, Near cherchait lui aussi à rejoindre le blond afin de le corrompre. _(8)_

C'est donc pour sauver la vertu de son diablotin préféré que le jeune no-life courrait à travers les rues, cherchant à retrouver la chevelure blonde qu'il affectionnait tant. Soudain, il entendit des éclats de voix. Il s'arrêta, et écouta plus attentivement. Cette voix ! Il la connaissait par cœur, c'était celle de Mello.

Il accéléra alors, se dirigeant vers la source du bruit. Il tourna au coin de la rue, et aperçu le déguisement de cuir rouge. Apparemment, Mello, lassé de faire la quête, avait décidé d'agresser les autres enfants pour leur voler leurs bonbons. Le rouquin sourit, son ami ne changera donc jamais ?

Mais, alors qu'il avançait pour le rejoindre, Matt vit quelque chose de vert et d'orange devant lui. Avec des cheveux blancs. Near !! Ce sale gosse l'avait devancé ! Il ne pouvait pas le croire… Il avait perdu ?

oOoOo

_« - Arrête de t'approcher de Mello, cracha le roux._

_- Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas à toi, répliqua froidement Near. Il est seul maître de sa vie, et seul lui peut décider avec qui il veut être._

_- Justement ! Mello ne peut pas te voir en peinture, alors il ne te choisira jamais ! JAMAIS !!! Tu comprends ? _

_- Cette conversation est stérile et ne mène à rien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je parle avec toi, tu ne m'intéresse pas. Et Mello ne me hait pas vraiment. Il maudit une image, mais ne sait pas qui je suis. Et je peux le faire changer d'avis._

_- Tu perds ton temps, persifla Matt._

_- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien._

_- Tu ne pourras jamais le faire changer d'avis. Alors que moi, je suis son meilleur ami._

_- …je te propose un pari, lança soudainement Near, tout en se redressant, une lueur féroce dansant dans ses prunelles grises._

_- Je t'écoute, répliqua le roux, la même lueur avide victoire au fond de ses émeraudes._

_- Mello est partit. Le premier qui le retrouve gagne le droit de rester seul avec lui toute la soirée, exposa le plus jeune._

_- Et le perdant n'aura pas le droit de l'approcher de toute la soirée ! renchérit l'aîné._

_- D'accord ?_

_-D'accord ! »_

Et sur un dernier regard, ils s'étaient séparés. Near avait préféré réfléchir, au lieu de foncer tête baissée. Cette épreuve était comme une enquête, où il fallait trouver le criminel. L'albinos connaissait les habitudes de Mello par cœur. Il réfléchit, calcula des probabilités, puis en vint à une conclusion.

Mello n'aurait pas la patience de faire le tour des maisons pour avoir quelques bonbons. Il préfèrerait voler ceux des autres. Il lui faudrait donc trouver une rue peu fréquenté, à l'abri des regards, mais assez près du chemin emprunté par les petits monstres.

- The Trapper's Street_ (9)_, murmura Near.

C'était la cachette idéale.

Enfin décidé, Near se mit en route.

oOoOo

Et les prédictions de Near s'étaient avérées exactes. Après cinq maisons, Mello n'avait récolté qu'une dizaine de bonbons. Et aucun chocolat ! Excédé, il décida de changer les règles du jeu. Il n'allait pas se fatiguer à faire la quête. D'autres allez le faire pour lui ! Lui, il n'avait qu'à tout récolté dans la petite impasse qui se situait tout près des maisons. Ainsi, il pourrait accomplir son méfait sans être remarqué.

Fier de son plan, Mello se laissa aller à un rire diabolique. Ce qui attira les regards. Certains auraient put lui faire remarquer qu'il était ridicule, mais le rire allait très bien avec la tenue de diablotin. Le tout donnait une image terrifiante.

Aussi, personne ne fut assez fou pour tenter un seul commentaire.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Mello pour arriver dans l'étroite ruelle, et encore moins de temps pour repérer ses proies. Trois jeunes filles, qui devaient avoir dix ans tout au plus. Elles étaient toutes les trois déguisées en sorcières. Ou en fées…

_Une sorcière peut-elle décemment porter une robe __**rose**__ ?_ se questionna Mello.

En effet, les trois jeunes filles portaient des tenues identiques. Les robes roses étaient cintrées par un large ruban argent au niveau de la taille, et les longues manches cachaient des mains terminées par de faux ongles roses et crochus. Le bas des robes était savamment déchiré, laissant apparaître de grandes chaussettes grises et des petites bottines de cuir rose. Bien qu'elles n'aient pas la même couleur de cheveux (elles étaient respectivement brune, blonde et châtain), toutes trois arboraient des mèches roses. Artifices peu visibles, car les trois chevelures étaient recouverte d'un chapeau pointu rose, sur lesquels des toiles d'araignées étaient dessinées grâce à des paillettes argentés. Pour compléter la tenue, les filles portaient chacune le traditionnel balai en bois, ainsi qu'un sac gris remplis de bonbon.

_Dans le troisième millénaire, les sorcières ont des robes rose fluo. Mais où va le monde_ ? pesta Mello. _Enfin, ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce qui compte, ce sont les bonbons !_

Le blondinet détourna les yeux des robes, pour examiner les sacs que portaient les apprenties sorcières. Trois beaux sacs, remplis à en faire craquer les coutures.

_Voilà ce qu'il me faut_, pensa Mello.

Puis, voyant les fillettes se rapprocher, le diable se fondit dans l'obscure ruelle, attendant le moment propice. Quand une sorcière fut à porter de main, il tendit le bras et la traîna dans l'impasse. Se sentant tirée en arrière, la jeune blonde paniqua et se mit à crier. Surprises, ces deux amies se retournèrent et coururent à la suite de leur amie, laissant le piège se refermer sur elles.

Les deux filles retrouvèrent la troisième assise par terre. Rassurée, elles s'approchèrent doucement, ne voyant qu'une ombre les contournait, se mettant entre elles et la sortie.

- Andrea, ça va ? questionna la brune

- Euh… oui, ça va.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Et bien, je crois que…

Mais la fillette ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle venait de s'apercevoir de la présence de Mello. Ce dernier était à contre-jour des éclairages, et les jeunes filles ne distinguèrent alors que son ombre. Et quelle ombre terrifiante ! La fourche dans une main, bloquant alors l'issue, et, plaqué sur sa face, un sourire terrifiant. Ses yeux étaient rieurs, mais on voyait qu'en vérité, il se délectait de la peur inscrite sur les visages de ses victimes.

- Alors, mesdemoiselles, on se promène ?

- …

Terrifiées, les sorcières restèrent muettes. Seule la brune eut le courage d'hocher lentement de la tête, sans quitter le blond terrifiant qui lui faisait face.

- Oh, et vous vous amusez bien ? La pêche aux bonbons a été bonne à ce que je vois…, continua Mello.

- Ou… oui… monsieur, répondit la fillette aux cheveux châtains.

A l'entente du ''monsieur'', le sourire de Mello s'agrandit d'avantage.

- Et vous n'avez pas peur ?

- Peur ?

- Oui, vous n'avez pas peur de vous promenez seules ?

- Pou… pour… pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait avoir peur ?

- Et bien, vous pourriez faire de mauvaise rencontre. Je ne sais pas, moi, fit Mello, penchant la tête et réfléchissant. Vous pourriez rencontrer des fantômes, des zombies, des…

- Mais, ça n'existe pas, tout ça ! s'exclama bravement la blonde.

- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais, vous savez ce qui serait vraiment dangereux ? C'est rencontrer un diable qui serait dangereux. Car, le diable, il se peut qu'il ait envie de quelque chose. Vous savez ce qu'il pourrait vouloir ?

De nouveaux muettes, les fillettes, firent signe de la tête que, non, elles ne savaient pas.

- Et bien, je vais vous le dire, moi, fit Mello en avançant et en perdant son sourire. Il pourait vouloir vos bonbons.

- Quoi ? s'exclama la brune. Mais non ! On les a durement gagné nos bonbons.

- Oh, si vous ne voulez pas, tant pis…

- Ah ?

- Oui. Vous connaissez la formule. Tricks or treats ! _(10)_ Si je n'ai pas les bonbons, je vais devoir vous faire une farce. Or, qu'est-ce qu'un diable pourrait bien vous infliger… ?

Encore une fois, Mello fit une pause, appréciant la montée de terreur chez ses proies. Il fit mine de réfléchir encore un peu, puis repris, un sourire s'étalant de nouveau sur son visage.

- Par exemple, je pourrais vous pendre par les pieds, pour que le sang vous monte à la tête et que votre tête gonfle, gonfle, jusqu'à devenir grosse comme une montgolfière ! Ou alors, je pourrais vous enfermer dans une cave sombre et humide, peuplées de rats à l'haleine putride, de serpents venimeux et sifflants, d'araignées poilues, et pleines d'autres bestioles dégoutantes. Ou encore, je pourrais vous frotter de l'ortie sur le visage, de façon à ce qu'il soit recouvert de pustules. Sinon, je peux vous scalper la tête et… _(11)_

- ASSEZ !

La fillette brune avait hurlé, les larmes aux yeux, tandis que ses amies se bouchaient les oreilles en pleurant.

- Alors, repris Mello. Une dernière fois : Tricks or treats ?!

En réponse, la blonde prit les trois sacs et les jeta en offrande au diablotin capricieux.

- Et bien voilà ! Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer mesdemoiselles, lança ironiquement le blondinet, tout en libérant le passage.

Aussitôt, les sorcières partirent en courant loin de cette ruelle, ne remarquant même pas le roux et l'albinos qui observaient la scène depuis le début, complètement indiffèrent. Au même moment, Mello ouvrait les sacs et exultait. Tant de bonbons ! Et tant de chocolat ! Vite, il empoigna une tablette, et, avec l'impatience d'un fumeur, il déchira le papier pour mordre vigoureusement dans le cacao. Enfin au paradis !

Malheureusement, une voix monocorde vint briser cet instant.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil ce que tu as fait, Mello.

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

_**(8)** personnellement, je n'imagine pas du tout Near ''corrompre'' Mello… ça serait plutôt l'inverse ! XD_

_**(9)** en français, « La rue du Trappeur »… pourquoi ce nom ? en fait, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire… mais, en terminale, j'avais eu le mot « trapper » à apprendre, et j'ai toujours voulu l'utiliser !! J'ai enfin réussit à placer ce mot ! Yatta ! XD_

_**(10)** "Tricks or Treats" est la formule originale (et anglaise) d'Halloween, qui signifie « Des bonbons ou des farces »_

_**(11)** Bon, ces menaces ne sont pas très réalistes, mais ce sont des fillettes ! Elles peuvent croire plein de choses !_

_

* * *

_

_Alors, vous avez aimé ? Vous trouvez que ça ressemble à Happy Halloween, Bien Sûr ??? C'est normal ! Après avoir écrit cet OS, j'ai écrit ce chapitre de Candy's War. C'est peut-être le troisième chapitre publié, mais ça a été le premier écrit ! Finalement, j'ai voulu mettre de la romance dans la fic, et ça a donné plusieurs chapitres !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut et vous a autant fait rire que HH, Bien Sûr !! Mais, j'avoue que pour les menaces, je n'avais pas trop d'idées… alors, si c'est nul, n'hésitez pas dîtes le moi ! Ou, mieux, si vous avez des idées de menaces, mettez les dans une reviews ! Je mettrais les meilleures dans la fic ! XD_

_Bon, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine !_


	4. Le coeur a des raisons que la raison

**THE CANDY'S WAR**

_Auteur__ : la seule et unique, la sublime et génialissime Mirty !_

_Disclaimer__ : bon, maintenant, je peux vous avouer qu'en réalité, je me nomme Ohba-sensei… comment ça non ? Ah, et si je dis que je suis Obata-sensei ?? Vous ne me croyez toujours pas ??? Et bien vous avez raison… donc, aucun perso n'est à moi ! (T.T)_

_Rated__ : K+_

_Paring__ : nearXmello, mattXmello, et melloXchocolat ! XD_

_Note__ : Donc, Mello, Matt et Near ont respectivement 15, 14 et 13 ans ! En italique, ce sont les pensées des personnages. En italique et entre « guillemets », ce sont les flash back. Pour les numéros en gras __**(X)**__ ça renvoi à mes notations, qui sont en bas de page._

_Note 2 : gomen nasaï ! Je suis désolée de poster si tard. Mais, hier je suis allé à Paris Manga, et je suis rentrée crevée… (mais, je sui contente, j'ai put voir un Near et pleins de L !!! par contre, aucun Matt ou Mello… snif !) Et, aujourd'hui, plus d'internet chez mes parents ! J'ai dut attendre d'être de retour à mon studio pour pouvoir poster. Voilà donc le chapitre 4 ! Normalement, le chapitre 5 devrait être le dernier, mais, pour l'instant, il n'est pas encore écrit… alors, je ne sais pas si il sera prêt pour la semaine prochaine. Je vais faire de mon mieux, mais je ne vous garantis rien, malheureusement. En compensation, le chapitre 4 est plus long que les autres… et il est plus croustillant ! Chut ! J'en dis pas plus, à vous de lire ! XD_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Le cœur à des raisons que la raison ignore.**_

- Ce n'est pas très gentil ce que tu as fait, Mello.

Entendant cela, le susnommé se retourna, identifiant ainsi Near qui se rapprochait de lui.

- Super ! ironisa le blond. Il ne manquait plus qu'un nain pour me faire la morale.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi t'es toujours dans mes pattes ??? Et bien, figures toi que moi aussi je voudrais le savoir !

- Pourquoi tu les as agressés ?

- Où est-ce que tu as vu que je les agressais ? Je ne les ai pas touchées ! Or, d'un point de vue juridique, une agression à lieu lorsqu'il y a contact ! _(12)_

- Et tu vas aussi me dire qu'il n'y a pas eu de vol ?

- Exact ! Tu comprends vite pour un avorton.

- Mello…

- Quoi ? Tu es témoin ! Elles m'ont donné leurs sacs. Ce n'est pas un vol !

- …ton cas est désespérant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! s'emporta Mello. Tu me cherches ?

- …

- Tu m'énerves ! Et tu peux dire pourquoi tu es là ?

- …tu me donnes un bonbon ?

- C'est ça, et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu !

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Même pas en rêve, nabot !

- Je reconnais là ta grande générosité.

- Si tu continues, je vais généreusement te foutre mon poing dans la figure ! Et détourne pas là conversation. Pourquoi tu m'as suivit ?

- …parce que.

- Mais encore ?

- J'avais envie de passer la soirée avec toi.

- Hein ?

- …

- Répète !

- Tu as parfaitement compris.

- Tu veux être avec moi ? Pourquoi ??

- …

- …ah, ok, je vois ! Tu veux encore me prouver que tu es supérieur, et que tu ramasses plus de bonbons, et…

Mello continua son monologue, s'énervant tout seul. Profitant de ce répit, Near tourna la tête pour observer Matt. Le rouquin était littéralement vert de rage et de jalousie. Il semblait prêt à tout pour pouvoir prendre la place actuellement occupée par l'albinos. Celui-ci reposa son regard sur Mello, toujours en train de crier.

L'esprit du jeune génie tourna à pleins régime. Durant sa conversation avec Matt, Near avait été impulsif et n'avait pas mûrement réfléchit à chacun de ses mots, comme il le faisait habituellement. Il avait lancé un pari qu'il n'était pas sûr de remporter… D'ailleurs, voulait-il vraiment le remporter ? Après tout, Mello était son bourreau attitré. Alors, pourquoi vouloir se rapprocher de lui ? Pourquoi ne pas le jeter dans les bras de Matt afin d'obtenir un peu de calme ?

…

Non.

Il ne pouvait **pas**.

Il ne voulait même pas imaginer Mello avec Matt. Pas de cette façon. Déjà que le roux était toujours fourré avec le blondinet, le suivant tel son ombre. Ce qui, selon lui, était inacceptable. Pourquoi Matt serait-il le seul à bénéficier des sourires du blond ? Lui aussi voulait profiter de la chaleur dégagée par Mello. Il ne voulait pas d'une relation basée sur la haine. Il voulait de l'amitié, voir plus. Une vraie conversation avec lui, ce serait déjà un bon début. Après tout, ils étaient tous deux les meilleurs élèves de l'orphelinat. Alors pourquoi ne pas en en profiter pour avoir une conversation à leur niveau ? Ils étaient aussi intelligents l'un que l'autre, ce point commun aurait dut les rapprocher spontanément.

Mais, voilà le problème. Bien qu'ils soient deux génies, le classement ne les situait pas au même niveau. Alors, dès que le blond entrait en contact avec lui, il se mettait en mode compétition. Comment baser une relation là-dessus ? Near avait affirmé qu'il pouvait faire changer d'avis Mello. Or, celui-ci était plus têtu qu'une mule. Au final, l'albinos avait très peu de chance de sortir vainqueur de son combat contre le roux.

Il fallait qu'il joue le tout pour le tout.

Sortant de ses réflexions, Near posa de nouveau un regard attentif sur son compagnon. Tout d'abord, établir une stratégie. Trouver un moyen d'abaisser les défenses du blond. Faire entrer dans sa sublime tête blonde qu'il était là en ami, et non en ennemi. Donner une preuve de sa bonne foie….

_Offrir un sacrifice_, songea Near en posant son regard sur les bonbons qu'enfournait son diablotin de voisin.

A peine cette pensée l'eut effleuré, que son cerveau se mit à construire la suite de l'opération, les idées s'imbriquant les unes aux autres tels les pièces d'un puzzle. Enfin, il avait son plan. Un plan risqué, certes. Mais, après tout, pour coincer un criminel, un futur L doit savoir prendre des risques.

Résolu à tenter le tout pour le tout, le plus jeune souleva la citrouille contenant ses bonbons, puis, il fouilla dedans pour trouver une barre chocolatée.

_Voilà exactement ce qu'il me faut_, pensa le petit génie.

- Tiens, dit Near en tendant le chocolat.

Voyant la friandise, Mello arrêta de râler, puis il essaya d'analyser la situation. Pourquoi Near lui offrait du chocolat ? Après tout, le blond n'était pas été tendre avec lui. Chaque jour, il le persécutait dans le but de prouver sa supériorité. Et voilà que maintenant la victime offrait du chocolat au bourreau !

- Hum, c'est louche, murmura Mello. Ca cache quoi ? enchaîna-t-il, un ton au-dessus.

- Rien.

- Mon œil, en quel honneur tu me donnerais du chocolat ?

- Je veux rester avec toi ce soir.

- Et ?

- Je veux rester, mais pas en tant que rival. Je pense qu'on pourrait passer une soirée en am… en connaissances. Non ?

- Mouais… Je suis pas totalement convaincu.

- Prends le chocolat. Je te jure que ça ne cache rien.

- Ok, finit par dire le blond.

Puis, il prit délicatement le chocolat, le tenant comme si c'était une bombe. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au jeune albinos, et se décida à déchirer le papier. Enfin, il mordit dans la barre. Pas de goût étrange, rien de caché dans le chocolat. Apparemment, la friandise ne recelait aucun piège.

Rassuré, Mello mangea rapidement le chocolat. Une fois finit, il jeta le papier dans son sac, et reposa son regard sur Near.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? demanda-t-il.

L'albinos, plongé dans ses pensées, ne répondit pas. Mello attendit environ dix secondes avant d'en avoir marre. Il commença à sortir de la ruelle, quand une main attrapa son bras.

- Attends, dit simplement Near.

- Attends quoi ?

- Tu veux mon sac de bonbons ?

- Ton sac… ?

- Oui.

Mello regarda aux pieds de son compagnon pour observer la citrouille en plastique qui faisait office de sac au plus jeune. Elle était remplie à raz bord. Mais, comment ce gosse avait-il fait pour récolter autant de bonbons en si peu de temps ?

- C'est Maria, dit soudainement Near.

- Quoi ?

- C'est Maria qui m'a donné tout ces bonbons. Elle a vu que je n'en avais aucun, et a pensé que je n'osais pas toquer chez les gens, donc elle m'a offert les bonbons.

Maria, bien entendu ! Une vieille surveillante qui n'avait d'yeux que pour le _fabuleux_ petit Near. Et, étrangement, Mello ne pouvait pas voir en peinture cette surveillante.

- C'est sûr que monsieur Near a mieux à faire que de récolter des bonbons ! dit rageusement le blond.

- Oui.

- Pffff…

- Je te cherchais.

- Quoi ?

- Je te cherchais. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas récolté de bonbons.

Gêné, Mello ne dit plus rien. Vraiment, Halloween n'était pas la nuit de l'étrange pour rien. Tout d'abord Matt qui s'énerve, maintenant Near qui cherche sa compagnie. Un truc ne tournait pas rond, et le blond enrageait de ne pas savoir quoi.

- Alors, tu les veux ou pas ?

- Si t'en veux pas, pourquoi pas… fit Mello d'un ton qui se voulait indifférent.

Near ramassa sa citrouille, puis la tendit au blond. Ce dernier hésita quelques instants, et finalement, pris la citrouille. Puis il resta immobile, ne sachant que faire. Il se retrouvait en plein dilemme. D'un côté, il ne supportait pas le nain. Mais, de l'autre, il était un homme –enfin, un enfant- d'honneur ! Et, Near avait bien fait un effort envers lui. Cela ne tuerait pas le blond de faire pareil. Enfin, il se décida à parler, et dit doucement :

- Merci.

Near ne répondit rien, et Mello s'apprêta alors à partir, mais, encore une fois, Near le retint par le bras.

- Quoi encore ? s'exclama le diablotin.

- …je voudrais quelque chose en échange.

- Hein ?

- En échange des bonbons. Je voudrais que tu me rendes service.

- Hum, je le savais qu'il y avait un piège. Tu veux quoi ?

- Approche, je vais te le dire.

Intrigué, Mello approcha son visage de Near. Mais celui-ci, avec une vitesse insoupçonnée, mit sa main sur la nuque du blond, et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

**Near : 1 / Matt : 0**

_Là, c'est quitte ou double_, pensa Near.

_Hein, mais… mais… je… il… Near m'embrasse !_ paniqua intérieurement Mello.

Le blond, ne sachant comment réagir, resta de marbre. Near en profita pour écarter ses lèvres, et passer sa langue sur la bouche de Mello. Sentant cela, le blond essaya de se reculer, mais Near maintint une poigne de fer sur sa nuque. Le blond, totalement perdu, laissa ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Le plus jeune ne laissa pas cette chance passer, et introduisit sa langue pour un doux ballet. _(13)_

Mais alors que Near atteignait les sommets du plaisir, il sentit une vive douleur à sa joue et s'envola. Surprit, Mello ouvrit les yeux. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il les avait fermé durant le… baiser !

_J'ai embrassé Near_, pensa Mello, totalement déboussolé.

Puis, il reporta son attention sur l'intrus qui se tenait entre lui et l'albinos. Un long manteau sombre, un chapeau noir par-dessus une chevelure flamboyante.

- Matt ?! s'exclama Mello.

Mais le roux l'ignora, restant concentré sur sa cible. Ce sale petit avorton blanc. Comment avait-il osé embrasser **son** Mello ?

Alors que Matt était perdu dans sa rage, Near se releva en se frottant la joue, puis, renvoyant un regard glacial au roux, il demanda hargneusement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Et toi ?

- Répond d'abord à ma question !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te répondrais. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Tu as perdu le pari.

- Et alors ? On n'avait jamais dit que tu avais le droit de l'embrasser.

- Et, inversement, nous n'avons pas préciser que c'était interdit.

- Quel pari ? intervint Mello.

Les deux opposants se turent, se rappelant soudain la présence de leur ''prix''. Prix qui les dévisagea, cherchant un sens aux paroles entendues.

- Quel pari ?! répéta Mello en haussant le ton.

Aucun des deux ne répondit, chacun regardant piteusement le sol.

- JE VOUS POSE UNE QUESTION ! hurla le blond.

- C'est… euh… un pari…, commença Matt.

- Entre Matt et moi, compléta Near.

- En quoi consistait le pari ? demanda Mello, dangereusement calme.

- Le premier qui te retrouvait, répondit le rouquin.

- Et quelle était la récompense ?

- …

- QUELLE ETAIT LA RECOMPENSE ?!

- Toi, avoua l'albinos en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Hein ?

- Enfin, pas vraiment, essaya de rattraper Matt. Celui qui te trouvait gagner le droit de passer la soirée avec toi.

Mello détourna le regard de Near toujours à terre, pour plonger son regard azur dans les émeraudes de son ami.

- Quoi ? demanda Matt, mal à l'aise devant ce regard.

- …

- …

- Et tu as accepté ? laissa échapper le diablotin

Ne pouvant rien répondre, Matt baissa les yeux, l'air penaud. Blessé, Mello recula, sans même reprendre ses sacs de bonbons qu'il avait laissé tomber.

Le sentant partir, Matt releva la tête et s'avança, tendant un bras vers son meilleur ami.

- Mello, attends, implora-t-il.

- Laisse-moi…

- Mello…

- LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! hurla le blond en s'enfuyant.

Anéantit, Matt le regarda partir.

**Near : 1/ Matt : 0**

**Seconde manche : Near vainqueur !**

**Un jeu partout.**

S'en suivit un long silence, qui fut brisé par Near :

- Bravo, Matt, dit-il d'une voix cassante.

Ce dernier se retourna, foudroyant l'autre du regard. Non, ce n'était pas finit. Il n'avait pas perdu, pas encore !

Il prit les sacs de bonbons et se lança à la suite de Mello.

Near resta seul assis dans la ruelle. Est-ce que ça valait la peine de courir après Mello ? Avait-il une chance contre Matt ? Le blond avait semblé si vexé de voir que son meilleur ami avait parié sur lui. Mais, que Near ait fait la même chose lui avait été égal. L'albinos ne prenait pas la même importance que le roux dans le cœur de Mello.

_Mais… ce baiser…_

Near passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, comme pour retenir ce souvenir si magique.

- …ça avait le goût de chocolat, murmura Near avant de se relever.

Puis, il épousseta ses habits, et, reprenant sa citrouille toujours au sol, il se mit en route, suivant le même chemin que Mello et Matt.

**Remise des compteurs à zéro :**

**Near : 0 /**** Matt : O**

_**It's the final round !**_

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

_**(12)** Mello et L ont les mêmes arguments, et la même bonne foie ! Je plains Light et Near… que répondre à ces supers arguments ?! lol ! XD_

_**(13)** je sais, ça ne ressemble pas à Near d'être aussi expérimenté. Mais, pour une fois, je voulais un Mello en vierge effarouchée, alors… en plus, je me suis un peu inspiré du doujin « Chocolat Kiss» où Near demande des baisers à Mello en échange de chocolat._

* * *

_Alors ? Ca vous a plut ??? Les fans du nearXmello doivent aimer ce chapitre ! J'avais promis de mettre du mattXmello et du nearXmello, car je suis fan de ces deux couples ! Donc, j'espère que toutes les fans sont comblées avec cette fic !_

_Sinon, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, j'espère. Au pire, le chapitre 5 sera publié dans 2 semaines, mais pas plus tard, promis !!_


	5. Ex nihilo, nihil

**THE CANDY'S WAR**

_Auteur : tiens, on va faire un jeu ! Le premier qui devine "qui je suis" gagne 5 centimes ! XD_

_Disclaimer : étant donné que ça me brise le cœur à chaque fois, et comme vous savez que c'est une fanfic, je ne vais rien dire pour une fois !_

_Rated : K+_

_Paring : nearXmello, mattXmello, et melloXchocolat ! XD_

_Note : Donc, Mello, Matt et Near ont respectivement 15, 14 et 13 ans ! En italique, ce sont les pensées des personnages. En italique et entre « guillemets », ce sont les flash back. Pour les numéros en gras **(X)** ça renvoi à mes notations, qui sont en bas de page._

_Note 2 : alors, normalement, ce chapitre aurait dut être le dernier… mais, je me suis emporté, donc, ce n'est que l'avant dernier ! Désolé… En tout cas, j'ai eu un mal de chien à l'écrire. J'avais les idées mais je n'arrivais pas à les mettre en place. Alors, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bon, je vous laisse lire !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**__** : Ex nihilo, nihil** (14)_

_Pourquoi ? Mais, pourquoi ??? J'ai cassé un miroir ou croisé un chat noir aujourd'hui ? J'ai été un immonde assassin-violeur-psychopathe-en-série dans une autre vie ?? Non ? Alors, pourquoi le sort s'acharne sur moi ?!_

Normalement, cet Halloween aurait dut être inoubliablement génial. Comme tous les autres Halloween. Mais, aujourd'hui, tout allait de travers. A cause de ce nain albinos et de son plan de séduction à deux balles. Les jouets lui étaient montés à la tête ou quoi ? Il avait trop sniffé son puzzle pour penser avoir une chance de séduire SON blond à LUI ?!

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Matt errait dans la ville. Il courait dans les rues, cherchant une tête blonde du regard, et maudissant intérieurement un albinos. S'il avait été lucide, le roux aurait reconnu qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité dans l'affaire. Depuis le début, il savait que Mello n'apprécierait pas être considéré comme un prix. Mais… mais... mais il n'avait aucune excuse. Il disait aimer Mello, mais n'avait pas hésité à le mettre en jeu. Pour prouver sa supériorité à Near. Et dire qu'il avait toujours reproché au blond sa compétitivité vis-à-vis du jeune génie !

_C'est ce qu'on appelle l'ironie_, pensa amèrement le geek. _Enfin, j'aurais le temps de m'insulter après. La priorité, c'est de retrouver Mello avant qu'il en soit trop tard !_

Matt s'arrêta au coin d'une rue pour réfléchir. Plutôt que d'user ses forces à courir au hasard, autant faire appel à son cerveau. Après tout, il n'est pas le troisième génie de l'orphelinat pour rien !

_Bon, actuellement, Mello est en pétard… et encore, l'expression est faible. Et quand Mello est énervé, il s'isole. S'isoler… déjà, ça élimine une bonne partie de la ville avec tous les enfants qui y déambulent. Ensuite… l'orphelinat ? Non, là-bas, il y a les surveillantes, et Mello ne peut pas les supporter. Mais alors, où ? Où ??_

Alors que Matt réfléchissait à plein régime, il ne remarqua pas une ombre qui l'observait depuis le bout de la rue.

Soudain, une lumière apparue dans son esprit !

- Le terrain vague !!! s'exclama le rouquin.

Mais, oui, ce terrain vague. Leur terrain vague. Celui où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller en été, afin d'échapper aux surveillantes. Leur refuge, où ils pouvaient passer des heures, allongés dans l'herbe, à discuter ou à regarder les nuages en silence. Leur asile, où Mello s'isolait quand il subissait une autre défaite face à Near. Alors, pourquoi pas ce soir ?

Sûr de son raisonnement, Matt se mit à courir en direction de ce petit bout de terre abandonné. Mais, une fois encore, il ne vit pas que l'ombre lui emboîtait le pas.

oOoOo

Un pari… un récompense… lui…

…

Lui en récompense !

Rien que d'y penser, Mello avait les larmes aux yeux.

_Bordel ! Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?_

Il se trouvait dans la quatrième dimension ou quoi ? Matt, son meilleur ami, son frère, a osé le parié, **lui** ! Et Near qui l'embrasse, alors là, c'est à la limite de l'imaginaire.

_Voilà, ce n'est qu'un rêve… non, un cauchemar ! Ou alors, j'ai été enlevé par des extra-terrestre et envoyé dans une dimension parallèle ! Et, si ça se trouve, dans cette dimension, L et Kira sont de super potes, ils font même la collecte des bonbons ensemble, et plus si affinités !(15) Alors, que Near m'embrasse, ça ne doit pas me choquer du tout. Voilà. D'ailleurs, je n'y pense même plus. J'oublie tout. Tooooooooout._

…

_Mais BIIIIIIIIIIIIP de BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP !(16) Pourquoi il m'a embrassé ? C'est pas un épisode que j'ai loupé, c'est la saison entière !!!(17) _

Pendant que Mello s'arrachait les cheveux mentalement et physiquement, son preux chevalier arrivait gracieusement sur son noble destrier.

En gros, Matt arriva complètement essoufflé d'avoir couru, et mourant de chaud à cause de son costume._(18) _Le roux reprit son souffle, puis, voyant le diablotin blond, il sourit. Son intelligence ne l'avait pas trompé, il avait trouvé Mello !

Le geek aurait bien fait une danse de la victoire pour fêter ça. Mais il ne le fit pas. De un, cela risquait de casser son image de beau ténébreux auprès de ses fans. De deux, Mello risquait d'être encore plus en colère en voyant ça. Et, de trois, il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir, le plus dur restait à faire. Se faire pardonner.

_Bon, comment je vais jouer ça ?_ pensa le rouquin.

Tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux, Matt commença à établir un plan pour faire retomber la colère de son blond. Puis, soudain, il laissa retomber son bras, et baissa la tête.

_Non. Je ne joue pas. Pour une fois, je vais arrêter de me conduire comme un lâche. Je vais faire front, et lui dire la vérité. Je lui dois au moins ça. Et après… Et après, que sera sera !_

Matt rassembla son courage avant de faire un pas en direction de son meilleur ami.

…_allez, fait un pas on a dit !_

Ou plutôt, Matt **essaya** de faire un pas. Le geek était tellement nerveux que ses jambes ne répondaient plus. Voilà pourquoi il restait planté là.

_Bon, ça ne sert à rien de retarder le moment. Au contraire, ça ne peut qu'empirer. Allez. C'est pour Mello…_

Mello… Son Mello. Son premier ami. Son meilleur ami. Celui avec qui il a tout partagé. Les rires, les fêtes, les bêtises, les courses poursuites avec les surveillantes, les punitions, les nuits blanches à jouer aux jeux vidéo… Tout. Quand est-ce que ses sentiments avaient basculés de l'amitié vers l'amour ? Matt l'ignorait. Dès le début, Mello avait été spécial. Le blond avait été le seul à lui tendre la main. Alors qu'il avait renoncé aux contacts humains, au profit de ses jeux vidéo, Mello était venu. Il l'avait emmené avec lui. Matt l'avait suivit… et ne l'avait pas quitté. Peut-être que l'amour avait toujours été présent…

Mais, même après s'être rendu compte de son amour, Matt n'avait rien dit. Il avait préféré se taire, enfermant ses sentiments au fond de son cœur. Car Matt n'était pas courageux. Mieux vaux passer sa vie à souffrir plutôt que de risquer de le perdre.

C'était ce que Matt avait toujours pensé. La stratégie qu'il avait appliqué.

Mais, ces années d'effort avaient été réduites à néant en une soirée.

_Tout ça à cause de ma foutue jalousie ! _pensa le geek_. Je mériterais des claques !! Mais on a dit qu'on gardait les réjouissances pour plus tard... Allez, courage ! Ce n'est pas en restant planté là que je vais arranger les choses ! Comme on dit : _Ex nihilo, nihil_ (14)! Et puis, qui sait ? On va pouvoir discuter, je vais lui expliquer, et il est intelligent : il peut comprendre ! Ca donnera quelque chose de positif ! J'espère…_

Et sur ces pensées, Matt s'avança vers Mello. Ce dernier, l'entendant arriver, se releva pour le fixer. Le roux continua de s'avancer, adressant mentalement une prière.

_Mello… je t'en supplie… Ecoute- moi… Comprends-moi… Aimes moi._

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

**_(14)_** Ex nihilo, nihil _: Petite citation latine qui signifie « rien ne vient de rien » (en gros, on a rien si on ne fait rien !)_

_**(15)**__ S'il savait… le pauvre ! Et bien sûr, c'est une référence à mon OS « Happy Halloween, Bien Sûr » ! (et le ''plus si affinités'', c'est pour la review de Patte de Velours… à lire pour les fans de LxLight ! Cette review est excellente !!!)_

_**(16)**__ passage censuré pour cause de trop grande vulgarité ! XD_

_**(17)**__ une petite expression à moi que j'aime beaucoup utiliser !_

_**(18)**__ je rappelle que Matt est déguisé en Van Helsing, avec le pull, le grand manteau, les gants, le chapeau, etc. Donc, ça tient chaud !_

* * *

_Voilà un petit chapitre de transition, sans grand intérêt, désolé. __Mais c'est un chapitre obligé, je ne pouvais pas passer de la crise de Mello à « ils vécurent heureux pour toujours ». Donc, c'est petit chapitre pour mettre en place la séquence finale !_

_Comme c'est un chapitre de transition, j'ai essayé de le rendre le plus agréable possible à lire et je n'ai pas arrêté de le fignoler, de le corriger, etc., c'est pour ça que vous avez attendu deux semaines pour l'avoir. Désolé. Mais, j'espère qu'il vous a plut ! Il était suuuuuuuper dur à écrire, je n'arrivais pas à faire passer les émotions de Matt. Au final, ça donne quelque chose d'un peu guimauve, surtout sr la fin. Mais bon… c'est l'amour ! XD_

_En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et donnez votre avis, ça m'aide beaucoup pour écrire la suite !!_


	6. Les mots bleus

__

**THE CANDY'S WAR**

_Auteur : bon, allez, pour ke dernier chapitre, je vous révèle mon identité : je suis Mirty91 !!! Vous vous y attendiez trooooop pas, non ?! =P_

_Disclaimer : je pense bientôt allez au Japon pour kidnapper Mello (et Matt), mais, en attendant, tous les perso ne sont pas à moi... snif..._

_Rated : K+_

_Paring : nearXmello, mattXmello, et melloXchocolat ! XD_

_Note : Donc, Mello, Matt et Near ont respectivement 15, 14 et 13 ans ! En italique, ce sont les pensées des personnages. En italique et entre « guillemets », ce sont les flash back. Pour les numéros en gras (X) ça renvoi à mes notations, qui sont en bas de page._

_Note 2 : après... euh... je sais combien de temps d'attente, voilà le DERNIER chapitre ! Ouais, enfin !!! Vous allez enfin savoir quel est le couple, surtout que persooooooooooooonne n'avait deviné (je suis un peu trop transparente, je crois). Normalement, je suis en révision pour les exams de fin d'année, donc je n'aurais pas dut écrire la fin avant juin. Mais, j'ai profité d'une petite pause pour ajouter la touche finale à ce chapitre, alors, le voilà ! Par contre, je vous annonce que je suspend toutes mes fics jusqu'au 12 juin, pour cause d'exams, donc la suite de "Tout ça pour une jupe" va attendre... désolé... mais, promis, je me rattraperais ! (T.T) Ce chapitre a été super dur à écrire. Il a été dur à écrire pour 2 raisons : 1, je suis pas très douée pour les déclarations d'amour; 2, j'ai commencé ce chapitre sur la plage, pendant les vacances de Pâques, et écrire une histoire d'amour quand vos voisins sont des russes qui écoutent de la musique russe trèèèèèèèèèèèèès forte et bien... c'est très dur. D'ailleurs, j'arrivais pas à écrire, c'est pour ça que le chapitre a mis tant de temps. Donc, plaignez vous aux russes (je n'ai rien contre les russes, mais je suis dégoutée de la musique russe à vie)_

Enfin, j'espère que cette fic vous aura plus, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire sur mon Mello adoré, même si c'est un perso assez chiant (tout comme Matt et Near). Je crois que ma prochaine fic sur Death Note, je la ferais sur Roger, il est moins chiant ! XD Mais, c'est également ma première fic à chapitres à être finie, donc je suis un peu émue... snif... En plus, c'est sur mon couple préféré (avec le sasunaru), tous manga confonfus !!!

Bon, allez, j'abrège un peu le blabla, et je tiens juste à remercier tous ceux ou celles qui ont lus cette fic, et qui l'ont apprécié (ou non). Et un grand merci à mes revieweuses **Ptitemanou, C Elise, Arylis, Matsuyama, Mauguine, Asure, Hoshi-Uchiwa**, et en particulier **Reichel Desrosiers** qui fait l'effort de lire ma fic en français. Merci à toutes, vos reviews m'ont énormément touchée, et c'est grâce à elles que j'ai finit cette fic, malgré mon emploi du temps surbooké.

Et je laisse place au dernier chapitre, en espèrant qu'il vous plaise !

**

* * *

**

**_Chapitre 6__ : Les mots bleus_** _(19)_

Mello était plongé dans de sombres pensées, quand il entendit des bruits de pas. Surpris, il se retourna : qui pouvait bien traîner dans le coin à cette heure-ci ?

_Matt…_

Il aurait dut s'en douter. Le geek le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Il savait que ce terrain vague était son refuge.

_Notre refuge_, corrigea mentalement le blond.

Le jeune roux s'avança encore un peu, et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de son ami. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée. Ils restèrent face à face, dans le silence apaisant de la nuit. L'un cherchait ses mots dans le regard azur, l'autre cherchait des explications dans les orbes émeraudes.

Mais aucun ne trouva de réponse.

Ils auraient put rester ainsi toute la nuit, figés dans leurs contemplations, mais Dame Nature décida de faire avancer les choses. Un vent léger, mais glacé, s'engouffra sur le terrain, faisant frissonner le blond.

- Tiens, murmura Matt, en tendant son long manteau de cuir.

- Et toi ?

- T'inquiète pas pour moi. Moi, j'ai un pull en-dessous, alors que toi tu n'as presque rien sur le dos.

Sans le vouloir, Mello rougit. Puis il se reprit. Pourquoi devait-il se sentir gêné ? Après tout, il s'habillait comme il le voulait ! Et puis, le rouquin l'avait déjà vu dans son plus simple appareil, à l'heure du bain. Malheureusement pour lui, cette pensée augmenta son rougissement. Pour éviter de rougir d'avantage, et surtout pour s'occuper l'esprit, Mello prit le manteau et l'enfila.

_Cette odeur… ça sent bon… ça sent Matt…_ pensa Mello. _Mais, qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre que ça sent Matt ?! Raaaaaaaaaah !_

Pour cacher sa gêne et son combat intérieur, le blond utilisa sa technique favorite : la colère. Ainsi, il allait pouvoir s'occuper l'esprit par une chose plus saine que ces pensées… euh… étranges.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il hargneusement.

- Alors quoi ? répondit le roux du tac au tac.

- Tes explications. C'était quoi ce bordel tout à l'heure ?

Cette fois-ci, Matt prit le temps de réfléchir avant de parler. Un mot de travers et il pouvait perdre le blond. Et ça au profit de l'autre avorton. Pas question !

- Et bien… commença-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Bon, c'est pas facile à dire…

- Essaye toujours, on verra bien !

- Donc, le truc, c'est… que…

- Tu comptes y passer la nuit ?

- MAIS TU VAS ARRETER ? C'EST ASSEZ DUR COMME CA !!!

-…

Mello, vexé, fit la moue, et commença à tourner les talons.

- Attends ! cria Matt.

- QUOI ?

- Je… je suis désolé. Mais…

- Mais ?

- Mais, mets-toi à ma place ! Ce n'est pas facile à dire.

_Surtout avec les yeux que tu me fais_, pensa le roux.

- Donc… euh… tout à l'heure, après que tu sois parti… précipitamment… j'ai… comment dire… discuté avec Near. Et…

Matt allait-il arrêter de faire tant de manière ? Mello n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il voulait savoir. Savoir pourquoi cette soirée avait-elle dérapée ainsi. Pourquoi Near l'avait embrassé. Et aussi, pourquoi Matt se comportait-il ainsi. Il semblait indécis et gêné. Or, Matt n'est **jamais** indécis, et encore moins gêné ! Matt est un être totalement désinvolte, et impassible en toute circonstance.

_Alors, pourquoi cet air si penaud ? (20)_

- Enfin… continua le roux, ignorant les pensées du blond. On n'a pas vraiment ''discuté''. C'est juste que cet… avorton a encore ramené sa fraise ! Non, mais, pour qu'il se prend ce mioche ? Il se sent **obligé** de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde **pas** ?!

Mello sourit en voyant Matt s'enflammer contre le jeune génie. C'était si rare de voir Matt s'énerver contre quelqu'un. Lui qui reprochait toujours au blond ses éclats de colère.

- …espèce de sale gosse mal élevé !! Et… mais pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Désolé, mais ça fait bizarre ! J'ai l'impression qu'on a échangé nos places !! Avec toi qui t'énerve contre l'autre nain albinos… hahahaha… dé… haha… désolé ! rigola Mello.

Son rire s'intensifia peu à peu, et gagna Matt à son tour. Les deux amis rigolèrent tant et si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent allongés dans l'herbe, côte à côte. Et en rouvrant les yeux, Matt vit son ami étendu dans l'herbe, les cheveux étalés tels une auréole, son rire sonnant comme une douce mélodie.

A cet instant, il le trouva beau.

Tout simplement.

Et avant d'avoir put réfléchir, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Juste un effleurement, une seconde d'inconscience, avant que la réalité ne reprenne ses droits.

Le rouquin se rendit compte de son geste et se releva brusquement, tout en bredouillant un tissu d'excuses. Mello, toujours en état de choc, resta allongé sur l'herbe, ne sachant comment réagir.

**Near : 0/ Matt : 1**

_Après l'autre autiste, c'est Matt qui m'a embrassé. Matt !!! Il avait les lèvres plus douces que l'autre… Mais c'est quoi cette pensée à la con ?! On s'en fout de savoir qui à les lèvres les plus douces !! Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi ils m'embrassent ? C'est la pleine lune ou quoi ? _

Suivant son cheminement de pensée, Mello se redressa pour regarder la lune qui, malheureusement pour lui, n'était pas pleine.

- Euh… Mello ? appela timidement Matt, dérouté par le comportement de son ami.

- Quoi ? siffla le blond.

- Je… désolé. Je n'ai pas réfléchit. Je ne sais ce qui m'a prit… Désolé, vraiment.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend tous aujourd'hui ? D'abord l'imbécile de petit génie qui me prend la tête, et maintenant toi !! Vous avez mangé un truc qui passe pas ?

- Mello ! La raison pour laquelle Near est venu te retrouver c'est que… nous avions fait un pari.

- Hein ?

- On avait fait un pari. Le premier qui te retrouve.

- Attends, je croyais que j'étais le ''prix''.

- Oui. Le premier qui te retrouvait gagné le droit de passer la soirée avec toi.

- Quoi ? Mais… je…. comment… ?

- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dut accepter, mais Near m'a tellement énervé ! J'étais en colère et j'ai accepté, mais je le regrette, je te jure !

- Et le fait de m'embrasser, ça faisait parti du jeu ?

- Non.

- Alors, pourquoi ?

Matt eu un sourire peiné. Il ne savait pas si l'innocence du blond faisait partie de ses qualités ou de ses défauts.

- Tu es vraiment aveugle des fois, soupira le geek.

- Eh ! s'indigna Mello.

- Tu n'as vraiment rien compris…

- A quoi ?

- Au sens réel du pari et des deux baisers que tu as reçus.

- ???

- A ton avis, pourquoi Near a lancé ce pari ?

- Parce qu'il veut me faire tourner en bourrique, comme d'habitude.

- Non, loin de là.

- Mais…

- Mello. Il t'aime.

- Tu rigoles ! Elle n'est pas drôle ta blague…

- Normal, c'est la vérité vraie. _(21)_

- Mais…

- C'est pour ça qu'il réagit toujours à **ton** contact, c'est pour ça qu'il a voulu passer la soirée avec toi, c'est pour ça qu'il t'a embrassé. Et c'est pour ça qu'il me déteste.

- Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami ? Il est jaloux ??

- Oui. Et je suis aussi son rival.

- Hein ?

- Mello… je t'aime.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, Matt posa de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Mais, cette fois, ce ne fut pas qu'un innocent frôlement. Sa bouche se pressa contre celle du blond, cherchant à transmettre ses sentiments. Et espérant aussi une approbation.

Malheureusement, le blond posa ses mains contre le torse de son ami, et le repoussa, brisant ainsi le baiser.

Le souffle court, l'air paniqué, le rouquin n'osait plus bouger. De son côté, Mello gardait la tête baissée, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

_Matt m'a embrassé… Matt m'a embrassé… Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait… Il m'aime… Il m'aime… IL M'AIME ?! _

Les pensées tourbillonnaient dans la tête de Mello, sans qu'il puisse les éclaircir. Tout aller trop vite pour lui. Son meilleur ami, son frère, venait de lui déclarer son amour. Mais…

- Attends, souffla Mello en relevant la tête. Je… je suis un garçon ! Et toi aussi !

Le rouquin ne s'attendait absolument pas à cette argumentation, si simple et si prévisible.

- C'est vrai, j'avais remarqué, souffla-t-il avec un faible sourire. Et alors ?

- Comment ça « et alors ? » ?? Je… tu… on… nous…, balbutia le diablotin.

- Bravo, tu connais tes pronoms ! déclara Matt d'un ton rieur, afin de détendre l'atmosphère. Tu veux continuer tes révisions ?

- MATT ! Je… C'est sérieux, bordel, ou non ? Ou alors, c'est encore une de tes fichus farces ?! cria le blond en recommençant à s'agiter. J'en ai…

- Non, coupa le roux d'un air sérieux. C'est tout, sauf une farce. Je t'aime. Toi. Simplement.

- …pourquoi, murmura Mello, désappointé.

- Pourquoi ?! Mais parce que c'est toi !

- … arrête, on se croirait dans une de ces séries à l'eau de rose débile dont les filles raffolent._(22)_

- Oui. Mais, dans une série, la belle et jolie blondinette, émue par la déclaration, se jette dans les bras de son prétendant en lui jurant un amour éternel. Puis, ils se marient et ont beaucoup d'enfant.

- Bon, en premier quelques mises au point. De un, ce scénario vient des contes de fée, pas d'une série B. De deux, je ne suis PAS une blondinette ! Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te fais bouffer ta Wii par les trous de nez. _(23)_ De trois, pour les enfants, on aurait un petit problème biologique. Et de quatre… euh… je… enfin…

- Tu ?

- Je crois… qu'il est… euh… possible… que tu… ne me laisses pas **totalement** indifférent, bégaya Mello.

Tout en disant cela, le blond avait baissé les yeux et son visage était devenu plus rouge que sa tenue. En voyant cela Matt s'autorisa un sourire attendrit.

- En gros, commença le rouquin, si je traduis, cela donne : « Matt, tu es l'amour de ma vie, je t'aime, embrasse moi ! »

- Eh ! grogna Mello. Calme ta joie !! J'ai dit qu'il était **possible** que…

- Je sais, je t'embête, souffla le geek en se rapprochant.

Puis, tout doucement, presque religieusement, il se pencha peu à peu vers le visage de son vis-à-vis. Il stoppa, craignant un rejet. Il pouvait sentir le souffle brûlant de l'autre caresser ses lèvres, le rendant fou. N'en pouvant plus, il reprit son chemin et franchit les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient de sa Terre Promise. Enfin, ses lèvres se posèrent sur leurs homologues. Mello, timide _(24)_, n'osa pas bouger, laissant les rênes à Matt. Celui-ci, conscient de sa responsabilité, commença à animer le baiser, d'abord par de chastes pressions, puis, doucement, sa langue demanda doucement l'accès à ce temple sacré jamais profané. Comprenant ce que voulait son ami, le blond entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant la langue du roux rejoindre la sienne. Puis, le sensuel ballet commença sa danse éternelle, le geek menant la danse. Mais, très vite, Mello prit ses marques et son esprit dominant resurgit. Il commença à vouloir prendre le commandement, ce que l'autre lui céda sans bataille.

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent avec la fougue et l'impatience des premières fois, cherchant l'autre avec vigueur, comme si chaque instant était le dernier. Malheureusement, la réalité reprit ses droits, la seconde d'éternité se brisa en même temps que le baiser, par manque de souffle. Mais, sitôt leurs lèvres séparées, un langoureux contact visuel le remplaça. Les yeux dans les yeux, se gorgeant mutuellement du visage de l'autre, respirant son odeur jusqu'à plus soif.

En voyant le souffle court de Mello, et les rougeurs sur son visage, Matt ne put retenir un sourire vainqueur.

**Near : 0/ Matt : 2**

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il avant de reprendre les lèvres de son aimé.

oOoOo

Cette nuit là, le ciel était dégagé, aucun nuage ne masquant une lune étincelante. Malgré tout, à quelques mètres de là, le bitume recevait une goutte d'eau salée. Puis une seconde. Et une dizaine d'autres. Pendant que deux garçons s'embrassaient, un troisième pleurait sa peine. Même si, au fond de lui, il avait toujours su qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Mais il avait quand même espérer. Car c'est dans la nature de l'homme d'espérer. Et, quoiqu'on en dise, le petit albinos était lui aussi un être humain. Pas encore un homme, ce soir il n'était qu'un jeune garçon faisant le deuil de son premier amour déçu.

Malgré tout, il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Near de se lamenter longtemps. Il déversa silencieusement sa peine pendant quelques minutes, puis d'un geste lent, il essuya ses larmes. Et, après un dernier coup d'œil sur le terrain vague, il reprit son masque d'impassibilité et retourna vers la ville.

Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'il s'arrêta, puis, toujours leur tournant le dos, il murmura :

- C'est bon, je déclare forfait. Tu as gagné, Matt.

Puis, le cœur alourdit par sa défaite, il continua son chemin.

**Fin du match**

**WINNER**** : Matt**

**Premier prix**** : un blondinet en état de marche, garantit 5 ans, fournit avec le chocolat.** _(25)_

oOoOo

Ignorant ce qui venait de se passer, Matt et Mello continuait de s'embrasser. Ou, plutôt, Matt embrassait Mello. Bizarrement, le blond restait passif sous les assauts du roux. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte, et anxieux, il coupa le baiser pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Mello avait l'air boudeur, ce qui inquiéta encore plus le geek.

- Mello ? interrogea le rouquin. Ca… ça ne va pas ?

- …

- Il se passe quelque chose ?

- …

- Tu… mais… mais qu'est-ce qu'IL Y A ?!

- …

- Mello… murmura Matt, de plus en plus inquiet.

- …si tu crois que je t'ai pardonné, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

- Hein ?

- J'ai beau t'aimer, je t'en veux toujours de m'avoir parié ! Ne pense pas que tu va t'en tirer comme ça !

Surpris, Matt resta sans réagir quelques instants. Puis, rassuré, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui fit tiquer le blond :

- Pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot, dit-il de son nom si aimable.

- Tu as dit que tu m'aimais…

- … je… j'ai juste pris un raccourcit verbal _(26)_ ! Je voulais dire : « même s'il n'est pas impossible que… »

- J'ai compris, souffla Matt en posant un doigt sur les lèvres rougies du blond.

Doigt qu'il remplaça vite par ses propres lèvres. Le blond, pour une fois conciliant, se laissa entraîner dans un nouveau baiser, plus tendre cette fois-ci.

Malheureusement, le charme fut rompu par des… hurlements.

- MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT ! MELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!! OU ETES VOOOOOOOOOOUS ????

Les susnommés reconnurent la douce voix mélodieuse de ce cher Roger.

- Je crois qu'on va devoir rentrer, ou Roger va finir par en faire une maladie, rigola le roux.

- Ca nous ferait des vacances, renchérit le blond.

Puis, main dans la main, ils commencèrent à avancer vers la source des cris, quand soudain, Mello s'arrêta, un air catastrophé peint sur le visage.

- Mello ? appela Matt

- Mes bonbons… murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Mes bonbons !! J'ai laissé le sac avec les bonbons que j'avais piqué !!! Quand je suis partit, tout à l'heure, je l'ai oublié ! Mes pauvres bonbons ! Comment j'ai put les abandonner, nooooooooooooooon !!!

Matt, amusé par la situation, décida tout de même de mettre un terme à l'interminable litanie :

- Hum, fait moi une description du sac perdu ?

- Matt, espèce de…

- Ca ne serait pas un sac de cuir rouge ?

- Bien sûr que si !! Tu le sais bien tu…

- Alors, ne serait-il pas là-bas ? fit Matt en pointant du doigt le bord du terrain.

Mello se retourna et constata qu'effectivement, c'était bien son sac.

- Mais… comment ?

- Je connais bien ton amour pour les bonbons… même si j'espère que tu m'aimes plus qu'eux !

- Tu as pensé à le prendre ?

- …oui, répondit simplement Matt, résistant à son envie de dire une remarque ironique.

- … merci, murmura le blond, gêné.

Puis, sans un regard, il courut ramasser son sac, tandis que Matt le suivait doucement. Puis, alors qu'ils allaient enfin rejoindre Roger (qui continuait de hurler en errant dans la ville), Mello s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, tout en attrapant la manche de son ami. Et, avant de l'embrasser, il regarda et d'un air moqueur il souffla :

- Happy Halloween, Bien Sûr !

**OWARI !**

* * *

_**(19)** « …je te dirais les mots bleus, les mots qu'on dit avec les yeux… » Une magnifique chanson d'amour de Christophe (qui a aussi chanté Aline, Les Marionnettes, et tant d'autres chansons, magnifiques elles-aussi). Ok, la chanson est un peu (beaucoup) vieille, mais je vous conseille de l'écouter, voilà une adresse (remplacez les « points » par la ponctuation) : www «point» youtube «point» com/watch?v=LdfB8pM-qLw_

_**(20)** petite citation (un peu modifiée) d'un film que j'aime beaucoup : The Dark Night (pour ceux qui l'ignore, c'est le dernier Batman qui est sortit) Dans le film, j'adore le moment où le Joker sort sa petite phrase « Mais pourquoi cet air si sérieux ? », avant de tuer sa victime. Si vous n'avez pas vu le film, allez le voir ! Il est génial, et j'ai A.D.O.R.E le Joker. Il est génial dans ce film !!! (totalement psychopathe, c'est pour ça que je l'aime ! XD )_

_**(21)** une autre de mes expressions favorites ! :D_

_**(22)** Perso, je n'aime pas les séries (ou les mangas, les films, les fics, les romans,…) bref toutes les histoires à l'eau de rose. Mais, pour une fois, je voulais donner un peu de douceur à Mello et Matt (c'est pour ça que je les ai prit quand ils sont encore à la Wammy's… après, c'est mission impossible de faire un Mello ''doux'' ! :P)_

_**(23)** Anatomiquement, ça risque de ne pas être possible, mais, connaissant Mello, il serait capable de le faire ! XD_

_**(24)** « Mello » et « timide » dans la même phrase, c'est dur, mais pas impossible ! XP_

_**(25)** Par contre, désolé mais c'est une édition limité, donc tout le monde ne peut pas en avoir ! ^^_

_**(26)** petite remarque que j'aime beaucoup, qui est tiré du manga « Host Club ». C'est la grand-mère de Tamaki qui dit ça à M. Suo. J'aime bien cette phrase… mais elle n'est pas de moi, dommage !_

* * *

_Et voilà !! C'est finit ! Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ??? Bon, un peu guimauve, mais, avec ces deux-là, j'aime bien la guimauve !!!_

_Et donc, au final, c'est un MattXMello ! Mais vous vous en doutiez... Je suis désolé pour les fan du NearXMello, c'est un couple que j'aime bien, mais je préfère le MxM. Mais, si vous avez une idée de fic pour un NxM, dîtes le moi, je suis toute à fait prête à écrire un NxM !! Il faudra que je le fasse, d'ailleurs... mais le thème ne sera plus Halloween !_

_En parlant d'Halloween, jusqu'au bout je me suis demandé si je mettais "Happy Haloween, Bien Sûr", ou non. Finalement, j'ai suivit l'idée du début, et je l'ai mise !_

_Bon, je crois que je vais arrêter de blablater... désolé, je parle beaucoup pour ce chapitre, car je n'aime pas les fin et je n'ai pas envie d'écrire le poitn final de cette fic. Donc, pour finir, encore merci à tous, et j'aimerais vous poser une question : **Dans cette fic, quel a été votre chapitre préféré ?** Perso, je crois que je préfère le premier, Alea jacta es. Je me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire. Enfin, je me suis éclatée pour écrire tous les chapitres... **Et vous, avez-vous aimé lire cette fic ?**_

_Bon, j'arrête les questions, et je vais vous dire à bientôt, pour de nouvelles aventures, dans de nouvelles fics, avec (peut-être) des nouveaux perso !_

_Kiss à tout le monde !!!!!_


End file.
